the two sided assassin
by the road to the stars
Summary: Mikan Sukura, heir to the biggest and richest company in the world, Sakura-Yukihara Coperation. She's been home-schooled her whole life and decides to go to a school for future heir and heiress. On the orientation day school, she sees someone she thought she'll never see before. When a bunch of unsolved mysteries get solved and criminals get caught, who's behind it all?
1. Rain

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.(sadly)

* * *

><p>NO one's POV(just a character intro in the characters POV)<p>

Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, daughter of Yuka and Izumi Yukihara. My parents company, The Sakura-Yukihara coöperation, is the biggest and richest company in the world next to Hyuuga Inc. I am not what you call a normal 16-year-old. I was home-schooled my whole life and had tons of modeling jobs. I never been in a real school until now.

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

I was getting ready to go to my new ivy league school for heirs and heiress, Alice Academy. My uncle, Kazumi Yukihara, is the principal of the school. After being home-schooled for as long as I remember, I was finally getting the opportunity to go to a real school. I walked in to my huge walk in closet and sat down on the sofa. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the excitement and stay calm. After a while, I got up and went to choose my clothes.

Since my parents are multi billionaires, and I always get free stuff after my modeling shows or jobs, I have a lot of expensive stuff.

I picked out a pair of Gucci suede pump with crystals, a Chanel baby blue dress that stops at the knees, a black leather jacket, a Neiman Marcus crocodile evening bag, and a pair of Chopard sunglasses. I curled my hair into light, soft curls and let it fall naturally onto my back.

I spun around in front of my mirror for a last-minute check up.

I approved the outfit that I was wearing a went downstairs.

When I got downs stairs, my mom and dad were sipping coffee and reading from the new iPhone 7, even though it was not out yet.

"Mikan! Who put together your outfit? That person sure has a good sense of style." My mom said, rushing to me.

"Um, I put together this outfit mom." I said, a bit annoyed.

"Oh. I never knew you had" My mom started to say but my dad cut her off.

"Yuka, Mikan, I think it time to start heading out to Alice Academy."

We both agreed and I grab my school bag and my dad grabbed the keys to the Rolls Royce.

We got into the car and started the engine. 20 minutes later, we arrived in front of a large, golden gate. The gates immediately opened when my dad rolled down the windows. We drove to the student parking lot and parked the Rolls Royce in a shady, reserved area.

My parents and I walked to the main office and went into my uncle's office, with people bowing at them on the way.

My uncle got up from his huge leather chair and gave my dad a bro hug and my mom a hug. He stopped at me and said,"Hell, Mikan! You grown so much!" He picked me up and spun me around. I giggled and told him to put me down.

"Kazumi, let's get down to business. I'm in a hurry." My dad said sternly.

My uncle chuckled and sat down.

"Ok, so I put Mikan in the class with the top and richest and highest ranking heirs and heiress. She will be in Narumi's class, then Jinno, then Misaki after lunch, then finally Serena's till the end of the day." He said, handing me some papers and a folder and a stack of textbooks.

"Oh, and in 30 minutes, there will be the club sign ups. But since you took an IQ test during enrollment, you are part of the special class. Right now, first place is Natsume Hyuuga and You, second is Hotaru Imai, third is Ruka Nogi, fourth Yuu Tobita, fifth is Koko, sixth is Sumire Shouda, and tied in sixth are the twins, Nonoko and Anna."

I nodded then excused myself to take a walk around campus. I sigh, thinking about the so-called special class.

Why did we have to be treated especially nice just because were fifthly rich? I was looking down at my Iphone 7 when I bumped into a broad chest. I fell backwards a little.

But a pair of strong hands steadied my shoulders.

"Watch where you're going, idiot." A cold, but chilling voice said. I straightened up and studied his face. Thanks to all those memorization lessons mom, I remembered from pictures and tabloids that he was Natsume Hyuuga, 17 years old, and son of our competing company.

"Hello, Natsume Hyuuga, 17 years old, son of the owners of Hyuuga Inc. And tied in first place in class with a girl." I said, proudly.

But Natsume didn't seem surprised at all. Instead, he looked as if he knew more. And he did.

"Hello, Mikan Yukihara, 16-year-old, daughter of the owner of Yukihara-Sakura Cooperation. Best friend is or was Rain Hirahara who mysteriously disappeared when you were 13."

I was shocked that he knew so much about me, especially about Rain Hirahara. We stared at each other for a while until a voice broke it.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" A obviously girly voice called out. I looked up and saw a girl with rich, silky brunette hair. When the girl came closer, I was very shocked.

I could tell that the girl was shocked too.

"Mikan? Is that you?" Rain asked, clearly confused.

"So I see that you know my girlfriend, Rain Hirahara." Natsume said tauntingly.

My eyes widened in shock. There was clearly alot of things I didn't know.

"Rain, why?" Was all I said before running off to who knows where.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it sucks.<p>

Rain Hirahara is one of my own characters.

You can learn more about her and more characters on my profile page.(just scroll down the long page of stuff.)

I hope you like it and please review if u can!

-Gwen


	2. Hikari

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.(sadly)

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

I stopped at a huge blooming Sakura tree. I sat down at the roots with a umcomfortable feeling. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore.

I let my tears out. I wanted the old Rain back, but what I wanted most of all was an explanation of why Rain left without telling me and didn't even bother to contact me. I buried my head in my hands, not wanting anyone to see me cry. My other childhood friend, Hotaru Imai, use to tell me that I looked ugly when I cry.

Then I remembered Uncle Kazumi saying something about a Hotaru Imai in my special class. I wonder if that is the same Hotaru as my childhood friend.

"What are you doing here alone, little girl?" A voice suddenly said.

I looked around, trying to find the owner of that voice.

"Who are you? What do you want? If you want money, fat chance." I said, trying to not show fear. Then someone or something jumped down from the Sakura tree and walked towards me. I got up, standing in a fighting stance, prepared to knock the heck out of that person. And I could, believe me or not, I have black belts in judo, karate and alot or other martial arts.

But instead of a chubby, money wanting person, it was my cousin, Hikari Hanokai. He was 1 year old than me and was a ladies' man because of his messy, curly jet black hair, a light, but somehow prefect tan, and a killer smile.

I ran up to Hikari and gave him a bone crushing bear hug.

"Hikari! I haven't seen you for such a long time!" I said, pouting. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"What are you doing here, Miki?" Hikari asked.

"Mom and Dad enrolled me here so I can be more ready to take over the company." I said with a huge frown on my face.

"Miki, you have to cancel your enrollment. You don't learn here. It is basically a popularity contest depending on your parents' company's ranking. And if your parents are not that rich, they will treat you like dirt, just like what happened to Rain." Hikari explained glumly and a dark shadow flickered across his face.

I gasped, shocked that Rain wasn't loved by everyone.

" Sorry Hikari, but I want to make my family name rise, not fall. I will continue to learn. I don't care if people make fun of me or tease me. I will make it through here. So I hope to see you around, Oniisan." I said, determined.

I walked away with my head held high, filled with confidence.

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

As I was walking towards one of my best friends, Hikari Hanokai. When I got to him, his mouth was hanging open a little and had a shocked expression on his face.

I slugged him in the shoulder to ge his attention. He glared at me and mumbled,"What do you want, Natsume?"

I sat down at the roots of the Sakura tree and asked him with my infamous smirk plastered on my face,"Yo, Hikari, what's with the shocked expression on your face? Did another girlfriends dump you?"

He sat down and said,"No. I just found out my favorite little cousin is going to come to this hell of a school. And Mikan said no to my. I was also using my scary voice! No one disobeys that voice!"

He placed his head in his had and groaned. I froze at the name Mikan. Is Hikari talking about the same Mikan from the one I met this morning?

"Hey Hikari, was your cousin Mikan wearing a baby blue dress with brunette hair?" I asked curiously.

He raised an eyebrow at me and said yeah.

Then I connected the dots. How Rain's expression towards Mikan when she saw her, Hikari's shocked looks. I read in magazines that Mikan Yukihara changed after her best friend ditched her. She became determined to learn self-defense and politics.

I sprang up, Knowing where to get more information about Mikan. I ran off without saying bye to Hikari.

I was out of breath when I got to Rain in the library. I sat down and started bombing her with questions.

"What's your relationship with Mikan Yukihara, Rain?"

"I never knew that your were suddenly so interested in a girl's inside life. I thought you only wanted to know how they are in bed."

When she noticed the serious expression on my face, she turned srious too and started to tell me everything.

"A long time ago, Mikan and I were..."

* * *

><p>Sorry if its a bit short<p>

I hope you like it!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND EVERYONE WHO READ MY STORY(S) AND SO ON!


	3. The ball

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.(sadly)

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: "A long time ago, Mikan and I were..."<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

"A long time ago, when Mikan and I were seven, we met for the first time. We immediately hit off and became best friends. We went to each others birthday parties, and stood up for one another. When we turned thirteen, I got a letter from my mom and dad who were in a business trip in America.

They told me to check my email. I did, and I found a letter from the academy and my parents. The letter from my mom said that she will break my friendship with Mikan if I don't go. And the letter from the academy offered 1 million dollars if I did. Since I checked the day before I was supposed to go, I didn't have time to tell Mikan, and I couldn't call her since she was vacationing on her private mountain and they had zero reception there. I wanted to tell her when she came back, but my mom also forbid me to contact Miki until I graduated. I protested, but they still said no. I knew once my parents got a last decision, they'll never change it. I guess that's what makes them so well-known.

Anyway, that's practically the story. I don't like to talk about it though. And why did you call me your girlfriend? You know I have no intention to be in a relationship with jerks like you." I was well aware that Rain didn't like to talk about it. She was squirming on her chair and looked like she was on the verge of tears.

I stood up and ready to leave. But before I did, I told her something that made her have a horrid expression on her face.

"Mikan is very different from before. She is cold towards people and doesn't show emotions, and her cousin is Hikari. So be careful."

She gasped so loud that the librarian hushed her. I walked out, worried about my good friend, Rain. When it came to fighting and dealing with her emotions, she's hopeless. I sighed, feeling pity for Rain.

What troubles me is that why Mikan ran away when she saw Rain running towards me. I shrugged, not really caring.

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

I walked towards the library,hoping that I can find a quiet place to listen to my music. I went to the library and sat down in front of a desk with tons of papers, pens, textbooks, and materials that's used for studying. I popped in my ear buds and closed my eyes. But before i could finish a song, a hand tapped me on the shoulder.

"What?!" I snapped. I was surprised to see Rain standing behind me.

"Um, can I talk to you Mikan? Outside? Its sorta important." Rain asked me. I knew I couldn't avoid her forever.

I followed her outside and sat down at the nearest bench and sat down.

"Miki, I'm really sorry for not contacting you for a long period. And Natsume is NOT my boyfriend. He's actually my cousin from my mom's side. I have no idea why he said that. I was forced to go to this school and I wasn't allow to contact you. I knew that when I see you, you'd be really mad at me. My mom and I got into a fight because of the contacting you problem. I understand if you are angry at me and if you don' want to talk to me, that's fine." She explained.

I was shocked at her confession. I thought that she didn't want to be friends with me because maybe I didn't care about fashion when I was little unlike Rain, who loves to dress up. For some random reason, I love to dress up now.

I looked at Rain and looked at what she was wearing. As expected, she was wearing a Prada tank top, Chanel no. 5 perfume, a pair of old navy jeans, and blue and black converse. I grinned at her causality. That was one thing Rain and I had different.

I hate wearing socks, but she loves them.

"So, uh, are we on good terms now?" Rain asked, biting her prefect hair. I grinned and nodded. I remembered that my parents are hosting a charity masquerade ball.

"So, now that we are on good terms and best friends again, my parents are hosting a masquerade ball today. Want to come over to my house to get ready? Of course, you're invited." I asked. She looked at me surprised, and then nodded. I clapped my hands.

"So whose's picking you up today?" I asked.

"Natsume is." Rain said. I frowned, knowing that it was going to be hard to convince Natsume to let me take her to my house.

"whatever. Tell your mom and dad or Natsume to not pick up today. You will sleep over at my house and I will drive you home. No, I will tell them. Can you dial his number for me?" I asked. She nodded( Why does she always nod?)

and handed me her phone.

"What do you want Rain?" A husky voice said on the phone.

"This is Mikan, her best friend. She will not coming home with you today. She will be coming to my house. I will take her home. Thank you." Then I hung up without him saying anything else. Rain looked at me with admiration and awe. I smirked, feeling proud for what I did.

**timeskip... after school at Mikan's house.**

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

I led Rain into my humongous closet. Her jaw dropped in awe. I led her to the dress sections.

I looked at Rain and estimated her size. She was about my size so I took a long, lavender dress that I designed myself. It hugged her perfectly so it shows her curves. The dress was an off shoulder dress with a light blue piece of satin on the side that blended perfectly with her dress. I took out a pair of Hermes wedges and some jewelry from Tiffany and Co. I looked at the clock. It was 5:00, and the ball starts at 6:00. I had only one hour left to do Rain's hair and makeup along with my own. I give her the stuff.

"Go change in my bathroom. Meet me in the makeup room in 10 minutes." I ordered with a demanding to me. She nodded to quickly and rushed off. I took out a long, flowing, black sleek dress with a hint of midnight purple at the end of the dress. It was another one of my designs, one of my not out yet ones. I paired it with a pair of black jimmy choo suede platform pumps and a simple diamond necklace that's worth a lot.

I went outside and waited for Rain. She came out looking stunning. I grinned happily, knowing that doing the makeup and hair was going to be easy peasy.

She sat down in the chair and placed her hands on the table top. Since Rain had long, dark brown hair, I painted her nails a royal blue and added some sparkles to it. Then I applied some blush, concealer, natural lip gloss, and some mascara. I made some soft curls for her hair.  
>I did the same for myself, expect that I didn't do anything to my hair, since it was already wavy. I painted my nails blood-red on one hand and black on the other.<p>

After we were done, I looked at the clock. It was 6:00. I walked to my masks section, and gave rain a black opal trimmed mask and I took a white one with sapphires for myself. We went to the grans ssatircase that led to the ball room and walked down. On our way down, all heads turned and jaws dropped.

I noticed a raven hair man standing in the shadows. i smirked and walked to him, not noticing myself trip. My mask fell off and a pair of arms caught me before i could fall.

I looked up at the person who saved me.

"Natsume?

* * *

><p>So here's my not so good chapter.<p> 


	4. Dark Matter

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.(sadly)

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

"Natsume?' I said, surprised. I stood up, knowing that without his mask being taken off, it was Natsume. His smirk gave it away.

"What are you doing here? This a charity ball, you have to be on the invitation list. And I made that list myself, including the ones my mom added."

He took out a gold invitation with the family seal on it. Oh. My phone i kept hidden in my jacket rang. It was a text from my grandfather.

"I hope you enjoy that ball. I have some eh, urgent business to take care of. Bye!" I said, too quickly. A regular person wouldn't have caught the panicked tone, only a well-trained spy, agent, or assassin would've. I walked quickly and turned the corner. When I turned the corner, I looked back to make sure no one was behind me. When no one was, I unzipped the dress, letting it fall on the floor. I always went to formal stuff ready, which meant I wore my shorts and tank top underneath.

I opened a door and went inside, punching in the code before closing it. Sitting in front of a table, was my grandfather from my dad's side.

"Mikan, have you thought about joining the organization along with your brothers, Rei and Tsubasa?"

Rei was the oldest brother in the family. Tsubasa was the second oldest, but somehow the most foolish one. They were in the family mafia organization which was kept underground.

I stared at my grandfather, determined.

"No, I'm sorry grandfather, I cannot and will not join the mafia." He chuckled at my stubbornness and said softly,

"When if you change your mind you know where to find me, but seriously, you are a well-trained assassin, Mikan. Why let you talent go to waste?"

I snorted.

"Cut the crap, old man! I will never join! I'd have to kill innocent people and I'm going to have nightmares about them afterwards" I yelled, getting angry. I could never live in peace. I'd always have my grandfather and family members bugging me about joining the mafia. I shot a glare at him before exiting the room.

As I was going to return to the ball, I remembered that I was still in shorts and a shirt. Going back to my room, I changed into a light blue gown with loose sleeves and matched it with some black flats.

Relieved that no one noticed my absence, I continued socializing with the guests until Natsume walked up to me.

"So where did you go, Mikan?" He asked slyly. I froze, scared that he knew where I went.

"Um, my mom wanted to see me." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me, uncertain. I didn't know why he was making me nervous. I was trained to not feel this way when I get questioned.

"If you have nothing to say, then bye." Then I walked away, feeling stressed.

Natsume's POV

_Something's up, and I will find out what it is._

Back to Mikan

**Next day, at the library at school.**

"Rain, darling!" I said mischievously. She started squirming in her seat.

"Um yes?" She said. Rubbing my hands together, I leaned in and asked,

"Would you like to go clubbing with me tonight then have a sleepover. it's also a Friday."

"Sure, but I don't have anything to wear." I laughed.

"You don't have to worry. Who else should we invite?" I asked.

"Well, there's Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Hotaru might go if you can convince her." Nodding, I started forming a plan in my head.

"Do you want to invite Hikari?" I asked. Rain blushed then looked away.

"If you want." She mumbled. I laughed. It was funny seeing Rain blush. I think she likes my cousin.

Rain dragged me to the lab, where I met Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko. We hit off right away. Now the 5 of us were looking for Hotaru.

"Hotaru usually is hard to find, but even harder when class is over." I groaned. Hotaru was always mysterious when we were little, but when she turned 14, sometimes I didn't even see her for a week!"

Rain just laughed while Sumrie, Anna, and Nonoko's jaws hit the ground.

"This is going to take forever." I mumbled. But I was wrong. We first tried the lab, and lucky enough, Hotaru was there, working on her inventions.

"Hotaru! I haven't seen you for such a long time! You should come with us to go clubbing tonight!" Hotaru took of her mask and glared at us.

"And why should I go clubbing with you guys?" She asked. Anna, Nonoko, Rain, and Sumire all gulped nervously. I just laughed and said,

"Well, you should come with us because I'm going to be in the special class, 2nd place!"

"Who's paying for though?" Hotaru asked.

"I am." I said, amused. Hotaru followed us out to the cars.

**( I'm going to skip the part where they are going to go change at Mikan's house. Now they are at the club, Dark matter)**

I walked past the line, up to the bouncer. Hotaru, followed, wearing a tight midnight purple dress with combat boots while Rain wore a silver crop top with a leather skirt and denim jacket. Anna and Nonoko were wearing the same dresses but different colors. Sumire wore a tank top with tiger print and leather jacket and jean shorts combined with a pair of maroon converse.

I wore a red crop top with a black skirt and a pair of Valentino flats. I nodded at the bouncer then walked in. Making my way in, I heard people complaining.

I knew it was wrong, but Dark Matter _does_ belong to my parents. Anna and Sumire went to get drinks while Rain and Nonoko headed out to the dance floor. When it was only me and Hotaru, she turned to me and said,

" How did you manage to become number two in the SA class? From what I remember, you use to be really dumb at well, everything."

" That's just rude. And besides, I caught up on my education while being home-schooled." She nodded then walked away, leaving me alone.

As I watch Hotaru walk away, I noticed her hair. When did she decide to keep it long?

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice someone sit down across from me. I didn't notice that person until they snapped their fingers.

"What?" I snapped. the person laughed. Then I realized it was Natsume.

"So what brings you here to Dark Matter, Mikan?" immediately I realized that he was drunk. His sentences were slurred and his breath reeks of beer and vodka.

"Leave me alone, Natsume. This is after all, my family club, so if you do anything to me, I can kick you out." He smirked and said,

" You're one interesting girl. Go on a date with me." He asked.

* * *

><p>I manage to hide for an hour just to update. hope you like this chapter.<p> 


End file.
